Darkness Lies
"Darkness Lies" is the 41st episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary When Liz marches alongside the Maleficent Seven, she reveals an ugly little truth about Josh's past which could unravel his entire world, sending those around him into shock and disarray. Peep, meanwhile, continues to bond with her daughter Emma while the Modem goes into processes of reparation. And in the Wikia world that was, The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors is highly mistrustful of his soon-to-be stepmother. She soon teaches him a lesson that he's sure to never forget. Plot It's such a dark night in the Game of Thrones Wiki, and a woman dressed all in red is seen heaving in pain on the pavement outside; her husband is beside her, guiding her through the process of labor, but the pain doesn't seem to subside. "Come on, you can do this. Just breathe," CoyoteDork encourages, and that's exactly what his wife does. There's more pushing and screaming and then… crying. A baby's cry. CoyoteDork holds his son in his hands and proudly announces, "It's a boy!" The baby's mother smiles, looking at her son but appearing very weak. It is then that Coyote looks down and notices the pool of blood emanating from the child's exit. "I… I…" she utters, then coughing, but Coyote urges her not to speak, saying that they'll get help. "No… no time," she assures, "For the night is dark… and full of terrors." Coyote stares sadly as his wife closes her eyes, following a rattling breath that extinguishes all life within her. "The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors," Coyote says, looking down at the baby boy, "Night." He kisses him on the forehead, before turning him to his mother. The baby cries loudly at the sight of his dead parent. In the present, The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors (having gone through a few name changes during his lifetime) is sitting on the couch of the apartment of Rena and Lady, opposite his daughter and son-in-law. "I just want you guys to know that I'm gonna be here for this baby," he promises, "I've made some mistakes throughout my life, that's unarguable, but… I'm hoping that this little grandson or granddaughter will allow me to rectify that." Justine smiles, telling her father how proud of him she is, and Rena points out that it seems the "Evil Bureaucrat" has really turned himself around. "I have…" Josh nods, remembering the sight of his daughter's dead body and knowing that he never wants to see anything like that again. Over at the bakery, the Maleficent Seven is staring down at the charred Modem which Liz has just set down on the table. "So… this thing can tear a hole through that invisible wall thingy?" Gabrielle asks. "It sure can," Liz smiles. "If it worked…" Brad points out, giving it a small poke and making it so that a particularly ashen part melts to dust. "No touching, thanks," Liz then says, shielding it from any further harm, "If you hadn't noticed, it's a bit… dilapidated." "Dilapidated? Honey, it's a heap…" Matthew points out. "And you just lost sex tonight," she tells him, to his disappointment, "Didn't you guys hear me? We're going to repair it!" "And when we do that… we'll be able to leave?" Mike wonders excitedly. "Why would you want to leave?" Liz wonders, "You haven't yet gotten your revenge…" "Yes, but…" Mike tries, only to be interrupted immediately by Liz. "Speaking of!" she exclaims, "We make our first move against Joe and those pesky 'heroes' today…" "Are we going to kill one of them?" David asks nervously. "No, no, my dear…" Liz assures, "We're just going to drive a rift between them. An irreparable one." "More irreparable than this Modem?" Divina asks, to which she scoffs and says, "Infinitely, Didi… infinitely." Josh is seen out with Justine, browsing cribs like she invited Joe to do, and she tells her father that she's glad that they could do this – as is he. However, they soon hear a crash coming from outside, and then another, and they rush to investigate. Joe and Rachel hear the same crash from up in their apartment, where they've finally finished unpacking, and they head on down the stairs. Rena hears it from within The Sword and Hammer and wonders what on Earth could be going on, heading out the door. Soon enough, Josh, Justine, Joe, Rachel and Rena have all converged on Main Street, asking one another what the hell that is. "Ohai!" Liz shouts from behind, and they all turn to see her standing with Matthew, Divina, Brad, the Kahns and Selena, all of whom are using whatever magical prowess they have to wreak a little havoc, smashing windows and bursting fire hydrants and the like. "I'm so glad to have a full audience," announces the bot-possessed sheriff, drawing her sword in order to strike a little fear. "What are you doing here?" Joe steps out and stays, "And what's with the whole… posse?" "Oh, you like?" Liz asks, "You have all of your people surrounding you, and now I have mine. We're a team, you see. Obviously I'm the leader." "What the…" "The Maleficent Seven, all with one common goal," she reveals, and Joe gulps a little, now knowing that all these people are working on transitioning him permanently into Jdg98. He looks to the Kahns, having thought that they left, and they smile wickedly at him, using Prima's spell book to knock over a streetlamp. "That woman…" Dlr remembers, staring at Divina, and the others look a little confused by her too; she's an exact copy of Peep, just black in all places red. Josh then spots Selena and laughs, pointing, "Really? You got her for your expert little team?" Selena frowns, trying to use her magic to kill an ant on the sidewalk but failing absolutely miserably. "Well, well…" Liz comments, "We were going to ask you to join, Evil Bureaucrat… but it appears you've gone soft. I mean, we both know how ruthless you used to be right? Just think of all the people you've killed: DocMD, Trae209, the real Reginafan2626, InspiredAndNatural, and so many more." Josh appears uncomfortable, being faced with those he hurt. "Don't listen to her daddy," Justine tries, "You're not like that anymore." He nods, but then Liz adds, "Oh, and I almost forgot… ElleBraxton. Bubbye now!" She then does a back-flip and begins retreating along with the rest of the group, while Josh has been shocked still. "What did she just say?" Rena asks, turning to him, and Josh appears incredibly guilty. The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors, now a child, stands in his nice home in the Glee Wiki, which his father secured after getting a good job at the resident Slushie Factory. "Night… I'd like for you to meet someone," Coyote tells his son. "Who?" Night wonders. "Your new mother…" And, with that, Taylor Alison Swift glides into the mansion, all fake smiles and fake breasts. "Hello there!" she exclaims, moving a blonde lock of hair out of the way of her face – a clear excuse to show off the big diamond engagement ring on her finger. "What a nice house you have to live in…." Taylor points out, "Are those plates genuine Facebookian?" Night squints his eyes at her, clearly not trusting this woman, and she goes on to say, "We can use them at the reception! Oh, I'm so excited to start planning this wedding. My daughters will sing, of course. Well, except for one… she's not invited; not important. What is important is that, kid… I'm your new mommy!" She crouches down and gives Night a hug and he sighs. "Oh, I just know the two of us are going to be the best of friends," she adds to his disgust. "Oh, we're going to be the best of friends, I just know it!" Joanna exclaims as she heads on down the streets of Storywik alongside Emma, shopping bags in tow. Emma smiles, telling her mother that she's having fun, and Joanna is happy to hear it. "Where do you wanna go next?" she wonders. "Wherever you think is best," Emma says, at which Joanna smiles and tells her, "Right answer." The two of them continue on. "Is what she said true?" Rena asks as he enters the bar with Josh, who in turn is followed by Justine, Joe and Rachel; the door is shut behind them all. "Did you kill ElleBraxton?!" Rena exclaims when he gets no answer. "I did, yes," Josh admits, "I'm… I'm sorry." "No!" Rena yells, tears brimming in his eyes, "You… you killed my mother… wh-why did you take her from me?" Joe appears stunned, now realizing what's going on, and Justine just looks scared as she looks between her husband and father. Josh is again silent, and so Rena continues, "Was she just one of the faceless masses? The people you barely even knew you were having executed?" "No… this one I remembered," Josh admits. "Why?..." "Because… she was magical. She was a threat to me. I… I did it myself," he admits, "I took my scythe and I…" Rena can't hear any more, turning away. "I spent years hating her… thinking she abandoned me… but now… now…" he bursts into crying now, and Justine rushes to comfort him. "I really am sorry," Josh says genuinely, "I… I wasn't called the Evil Bureaucrat for nothing." Rena then looks at him and asks, "Just how did you become so evil?" The Mayor sighs… Back in time, Taylor is talking to her wedding planner, busy telling him that everything has to go off without a hitch; there are to be no flaws in what's to come. "Yes, ma'am," the planner nods, and then she sees that Night has come to see her. "Oh, hello, do come in," she tells him, leaning up against the desk of Coyote's study. She then whispers to her wedding planner, "Get out," and he obliges with haste. "So, Night… did you come to see me for anything specific or did you just wanna spend some time with me?" she smiles. "The former," he states, as though this is obvious, and Taylor momentarily frowns. "I just… wanted to ask you a few questions." "Well," she tells him, "Ask away. You are to be my son soon, there are no secrets between us." "Okay," Night nods, "Where are you from?" "I was born here in the Glee Wiki, in the East Isles of McKinley," she smiles, "Next." "Who were your parents?" "Singers, like me. Have you ever heard me sing?" "No. Just one more question… do you really love my father?" Taylor is taken aback, her mouth agape. She then replies with, "What kind of silly question is that? Of course I do! Your father is… the greatest man I've ever known. He's so sweet and kind…" "And rich," Night points out, and Taylor assures her future stepson that his father's wealth has absolutely nothing to do with her feelings for him; "I just happened to fall in love with a rich man. It happens all the time, really. Now run along – I have a wedding to plan! Oh, you are gonna make such a cute altar boy!" Night then exits Coyote's study, not entirely convinced, and when he's really gone Taylor's façade-smile drops entirely, and she sighs exasperatedly. She proceeds to pull a dagger from out of her cleavage and she throws it at the fine PNG portrait on the wall of CoyoteDork, hitting his painted self right in the heart. "Soon…" she says to herself, caressing her diamond ring with her manicured fingers. "I think we've been putting up with your crap for long enough," Rena tells Josh back in the present, "Maybe it's time we just… stopped." "What do you mean?" Josh wonders, and Rena goes on to suggest, "Maybe… maybe you shouldn't be a part of this family anymore." "I said I was sorry… there's nothing more I can do, I… Justine; Lady, please. I'm… I'm your father." The beautiful blonde is unable to speak, and so Josh continues trying to defend himself, saying, "It happened so long ago, I…" "But it's not just that," says Rena. "What do you mean? I've not done any other heinous act that you all didn't already know about…" "Well," Justine finally speaks up, "That's not exactly true." Josh appears surprised. "So, how are you planning to repair this?" Brad asks Liz, managing to un-char some of the Modem with fairy dust. "Ye of so little faith," Liz comments, "With her, of course," she points to Divina. "Me? What am I supposed to do?" "This object was destroyed by the magic of DeviousPeep… your sister. I've possessed both of you in the past. I know that your separate magics, they… they counteract each other. They're each other's opposite. So if her magic destroyed this thing… perhaps yours can repair it." The rest of the group moves out of the way, giving Divina some room, and she approaches the Modem. "Good luck, Didi," Liz tells her with a wink, and Divina soon starts pouring her magic into the thing, concentrating hard. "There's no way this is gonna w—" Brad tries, but Liz shushes him. Soon, he is eating his words because the Modem does indeed start to repair itself. It isn't long before it's fully formed once again, and Divina appears proud of herself. "Oh, good work, Didi!" Liz exclaims, jumping and clapping, "Now, Dr. Sonya… gather your fairy dust and charge this thing. A couple of you are going to be taking a little field trip." "To where?" Gabrielle wonders. "There's a gallery in Vermont which is home to a certain… weapon. I need it to be retrieved." "And this weapon… you'll use it against Joe?" Mike wonders. "Oh, no," Liz reveals, "I'm going to be destroying it." The others are surprised, and so she explains, "This is the only thing capable of destroying Jdg98 once he's at full power… so I have to destroy it before it has the chance to destroy him. Capisce?" Her team nods, understanding. "You never did tell me the truth about my mother," Justine is saying over at the bar, "How she only married you to avoid execution… how you ripped me from her arms when she tried to escape… I learned all from her, right before I… well, you know." "I thought I was protecting you from… common trash; the same thing I did when I separated you from—" "From my true love? You're not really gaining any points in your favor," Justine points out sadly. "You kidnapped me," Dlr recalls. He turns to her, confused, and she says, "I was in the witches' possession… you stormed in… you took my bottle as though it was your own, throwing me onto a heap of treasure." "I didn't even know there was a genie in there at the time," Josh says. He then turns to Joe, and says, "You know how I've changed… I protected you, when we were stranded in Wikia. I saved your life." "Because you didn't want your daughter to hate you, not because you were being a good person," Joe recalls. "The 'why' is irrelevant, the point is I did it! And I protected this town from zombies! I… I've earned my goodwill. Please…" All Joe can think about is how Josh will one day kill his parents, and how much he himself wants to stop that future from happening. "If you hadn't enacted that Virus…" Rena speaks up, "None of the hardships we've faced in the recent years would have happened. My son never would have grown up in a house with people that despise him. Do you not see all the damage you've caused?" Josh begins to tear up, all his past coming back to haunt him. Night stands silent at his father's extravagant wedding. He is in the distinct half of the hall containing Coyote's guests, while Taylor's guests dominate the other. Coyote himself is looking very dapper up at the chapel, and he smiles towards his son before the wedding march begins to play on the organ and the doors open to reveal Taylor Alison Swift in a large white dress, smiling as fakely as the day Night first met her. The actual ceremony blurs by for the child; he just watches as each make their vows, and hears nothing but silence. Soon, his father says, "I do," and then Taylor says it too. When the minister says, "You may now kiss the bride," that's exactly what happens… but then, during the kiss, a knife falls into Taylor's hand and she plunges it directly into Coyote's heart, making it so that blood goes shooting everywhere, covering her luscious white dress. She laughs as he collapses to the floor, dead, as do all the guests on her side of the church hall. Night stands up, not knowing what to do, and he notices that the guards hired to surveillance the wedding are now locking all the doors, making it so that no one can escape. Those of Taylor's daughters that have been invited begin singing loudly as arrows are drawn, as well as swords, all to cover up the horrible sound of the upcoming slaughter. Soon, Coyote's guests are lain into. Swords plunged through their heads; their hearts; arrows too, firing everywhere. One such arrow hits Night in the arm and he squeals, falling to the floor. He crawls along it, to the organ which played the wedding march, and manages to hide away from all the carnage taking place, closing his eyes and praying that he'll be okay. He hears screams as his friends and family members all die, and then, when he opens his eyes, he sees his father's dead body staring at him, having fallen in an awkward position following his death. He crawls towards it, using his fingers to close Coyote's eyes, and he cries, feeling his father's blood all over his hands. He looks up and sees Taylor standing there, cackling maldy and blood goes flying all through the church. Some of her guests have even brought umbrellas to protect themselves from it. And still her daughter's sing. If only they sang louder… Night gets to his feet and he runs at his stepmother; however, she trips him up and stands over him, holding the knife she used to murder his father. "Why?" Night asks. "I edited your daddy's will, kid… I get everything now, and you get nothing. You're entirely homeless. As soon as the marriage was declared legally binding, everything became mine. I'm just providing for my daughters…" "I'll tell people…" "If you survive, maybe you will," Taylor nods, wiping her bloodstained hand across the front of her dress, "But who'd believe you, really? You're a child. And, on the off-chance that someone does, I will find them, and I will kill them, and it will be easy. After all, I'm rich now. And you're nothing." "You're… you're evil…" says Night, and Taylor laughs. "Life lesson for you, hun… you can't be worrying about other people all the time. 'Cause when it comes right down to it… the only person who should really matter to you is you, and what you want should always come first. Other people will never come through for you, so you just gotta make sure you screw them over right and proper before the same thing happens to you. Well… I guess it did just happen to you, now, didn't it?" She laughs some more, requesting that the guards open the door so that she may exit. Night crawls his way back behind the organ and peeks out. The singing has stopped, and so have the screams. All of Coyote's guests are dead now, and their blood is… everywhere. The guards start filing out, believing their job to be done, and Night just sits there and cries. "Please… please don't do this…" Josh begs inside The Sword and Hammer. "I think it's time you left… please," Joe begs in turn, just wanting to stop the possible future from ever coming true. Josh is unable to defend himself anymore. His family just stares at him. "So… you think I'm magic like you?" Emma asks her mother as they continue their stroll. "Of course," Joanna assures, "It was your magic that brought you to this land in the first place. You must be insanely powerful… like, the most powerful Wiccan who ever lived." "Wow…" Emma says, awestruck, "So… how do I do it? How come I've never been able to do any magic before?" "Because it's been dormant for so long… but don't worry. There are ways to unleash it once again," Joanna tells her. "Like how?" "Like… this," she suddenly grabs her daughter's wrist and pulls her into the middle of the road, into the path of an oncoming car. "Stop the car, Emma," Joanna tells her. "What? Are you nuts?!" "You can do it. Just think about what you're protecting. Tap into that survival instinct and unleash the magic!" However, Emma frees herself from her mother's grip and runs away while the car swerves to avoid them both. "What the hell was that?!" Emma exclaims. "I… I thought it was what you wanted," Joanna tells her. "You… you could've killed me…" "I'm sorry, okay, I…" "No!" Emma exclaims, "You're crazy!" She proceeds to run away, leaving Joanna devastated. "You must be crazy!" exclaims DocMD in flashback, approaching an adult Night who she's recently hired to be her gardener. He is cutting grass with a scythe, and he asks his employer what's wrong as her submissive husband Trae209 comes running after her. "The roses go on the left, the petunias go on the right, but you have planted them in some mismatched order!" "I thought the roses would go better beside the apple tree…" Night argues. "You're our gardener on a trial basis, lest you forget!" Doc exclaims, "Don't give me a reason to have your head removed." "I guess I can tear them all up and replant them where you want," says Night, and Doc smiles. "Good, good…" says Trae, "Keep working this hard and maybe one day you'll have my job." He and his wife then laugh, and Night just looks annoyed at them both, grasping his scythe tightly. We cut to The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors sitting on his throne, now known as the Evil Bureaucrat Reginafan2626. His wife, Primadonna Girl, sits with her tiara on her head on a smaller throne which is next to his. She is currently pregnant with Lady Junky. A Black Mod then enters and tells his majesty that he found who they were looking for, and Reginafan permits more Mods to enter with Taylor Alison Swift in tow. "You can't do this!" she exclaims, "I'm rich! Rich!" She is thrown to the ground and looks up at the Evil Bureaucrat. "Night?" she questions, at which one of the Mods slaps her across the face with his metal gauntlet. "You will address your Bureaucrat in a proper manner," he exclaims, to the delight of Reginafan. "Mother…" Prima utters, shocked, but Reginafan is shocked even more. "She is your mother?" he asks, and Prima nods meekly in her presence. "Prima, please… don't let him hurt me… don't let him—" "Take her away and execute her!" Prima finds herself yelling, "In the most painful way you can think of." Reginafan smiles at his wife's bloodlust, watching as his stepmother is dragged away screaming against her will. "I'm sorry," says Prima, "Was that out of turn of me?" "Not at all, my love…" Reginafan assures, "I have to say that was one of the best moments of my life thus far." Prima grins. Josh's family continue to stare at him, and finally he makes his way out of the door, leaving all of them behind. It's a dark night tonight in Storywik, just like the night he was born, and he sighs. He begins to walk through the streets without a clue where to go, and Joe watches him from the window with a look of relief upon his face. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Reginafan2626-Centric